Again me
by Camy Erza
Summary: Un error que acabo con un sueño, una familia que la traiciono y un corazón que fue destruido por la codicia y el orgullo. Bella Swan reconstruyo su vida después de tantos golpes pero su corazón nunca volvió a ser completo... ¿podrá ser reconstruido por el mismo ser que lo destruyo?...
1. PROLOGO

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran autora Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo dejo volar mi imaginación y juego un poco con ellos.

ANTES QUE COMIENCEN A LEER AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN POCO DE LO NUEVO QUE SE VINO A LA MENTE UN POCO DE DRAMA Y TRISTEZA TENDREMOS EN ESTE NUEVO FIC ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE Y SEA DE SU AGRADO.

POR OTRA PARTE LES QUIERO RECORDAR QUE MUY PRONTO TENDRÁN CAPITULO NUEVO DE UN PASO AL INFIERNO Y PARA FINALIZAR ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTE...

AGAIN MY

SUMARY: Un error que acabo con un sueño, una familia que la traiciono y un corazón que fue destruido por la codicia y el orgullo. Bella Swan reconstruyo su vida después de tantos golpes pero su corazón nunca volvió a ser completo... ¿podrá ser reconstruido por el mismo ser que lo destruyo?...

Prologo.

Bella se encontraba en su apartamento tan sólo con una bata de dormir que cubría cómo una segunda piel su esbelto cuerpo y sus gafas de lectura. Revisaba los informes generales que tenía pendientes, para poder realizar el nuevo proyecto educativo que tenía postergado como compromiso y ayudar a una escuela rural afueras de Londres, que serviría como publicidad para su pequeña, pero prospera editorial, fundada en tan solo 5 años. La editorial ya tenía sucursales y lectores en toda Inglaterra. Su revista "tuansic" ya era famosa. Con tan sólo 25 años de edad, ella manejaba toda una compañía editorial, a través de sudor y esfuerzo.

Era reconocida en el medio público por sus grandes artículos, donde la crítica y el análisis eran únicos. Sólo ella podía observar y traspasar en un papel lo que quería mostrar en cada artículo de su revista, donde sus lectores se impregnaban por cada palabra y situación planteada. Su editorial llevaba el mismo nombre de su revista, que contenía todo tipo de temas: desde farándula, política y economía. Se publicaba cada dos meses, debido a su extenso contenido.

Acostada sola en su gran habitación, ya que no vivía con nadie, se encontraba concentrada en el próximo proyecto que quería construir como una meta personal, más que profesional. El ambiente era tranquilo, su pequeño, lujoso pero no ostentoso, apartamento se encontraba en un pacífico silencio, que la había acompañado por 5 años todas la noches.

Escucho de pronto unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. Extrañada por los ruidosos y poderosos porrazos que le daban a esta, se levantó con el ceño fruncido y camino hacia la entrada, donde abrió, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes, cuyas pupilas la miraban con suplica y dolor. Esos ojos que no quería volver a ver, pues por culpa de ellos, hubo un corazón roto y un nuevo ciclo de vida para ella. ¿Qué hace él aquí? – pensó.

No cerró la puerta como quería, pues deseaba hacerlo, pero se quedó mirando aquel hombre, cuya mirada suplicaba algo que ella no logro entender.

- Bella - murmuró con voz ahogada.

Ella reaccionó y sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando escucho esa voz, que en un pasado, fue música para sus oídos. - ¿Qué hace él aquí?-

¿Por qué viene? ¿Por qué ahora? Respiró profundamente y trató que su voz no sonora temblorosa, como lo estaba su cuerpo y su alma.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- habló con voz fuerte y mirada intimidante.

- Te necesito - murmuró él.

- Ya es un poco tarde, ¿no crees? ¿Cómo está Rose? Me imagino que hicieron su perfecta familia feliz ¿no? ¿O me equivoco? - dijo con un deje de sarcasmo que no pudo contener – ¡Mejor lárgate de aquí Edward!¡Déjame en paz! Sólo te pido eso, déjame en paz - susurró con debilidad ante la última palabra y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Deslizó su espalda en esta, cayendo en cuclillas mientras lágrimas que creía que nunca iba a derramar, aparecieron en sus hermosos ojos aguamarina, empañando la delgada montura de sus gafas sobrepuestas en su angelical rostro y que a través de ellas, veía su pasado. Un pasado que le enseño a no volver amar. Un pasado que la destruyó, creyendo una vida perfecta que creía tener.

Escuchó nuevos golpes y un grito desgarrador a través de la puerta.

Se quedó paralizada. Se quitó los lentes y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que sus sollozos, que estaba por salir de sus labios, se detuvieran. Escuchó atentamente el grito a través de la puerta. Un grito que sintió como si le rasgara el alma.

- ¡Lucharé por ti! ¡Cometí un error y no volveré si no estás conmigo! ¡¿Escuchaste?! Te necesito Swan y no descansaré ¡hasta que vuelvas a mí!

Bella no pudo aguantar las lagrimas que vinieron. Tan fácil me destruye, creí que era más fuerte, creí que me olvidaría.

Tratando de sacar voz fuerte y lo logró.

- ¡Vete Cullen!, ¡Vete y no vuelvas!, Ve con Rose! Ella te necesita más que yo – susurró con el alma desgarrada.

- Volveré cisne - hablo él con la voz entrecortada. Bella pensaba que estaba llorando, pero él nunca lloraba y menos por ella.

-Cisne – pensó. Él dijo cisne. Ese fue el detonante para que un grito desesperado saliera de su garganta.

- ¡Lárgate!

Y después no escucho nada.

Edward Cullen con tan solo 26 años, era hijo del fundador Cullen's C.O. Carlisle y Esme Cullen, sus padres, hermano de Alice Cullen, reconocida diseñadora de modas en toda América y ex-esposo de Rosalie Swan, una mujer orgullosa e hipócrita, que destruyó lo único bueno que tenía en su vida.

Salió desesperado del edificio blanco. Tenía ganas de gritar y golpear a todo aquel que se encontrara en su camino. Debió de suponerlo. No lo aceptaría tan fácilmente. ¿Qué cucaracha se le metió en su cuerpo, para llegar y decirle eso? Debió ser más delicado. Su cisne lo merecía. No debió golpear su puerta como un loco y vagabundo pidiendo limosna.

Estaba hermosa, más hermosa que siempre. Apenas la vio, sintió como su pantalón se apretaba y sus ojos lujuriosos recorrieron su cuerpo. Esa jodida bata parecía una segunda piel. Quería romperla con sus manos y ver ese regalo envuelto en esa seda. Recordó aquellos momentos donde sus labios y manos saboreaban, chupaban y acariciaban todo su ser. Donde ella le murmuraba todo que lo amaba y lo acariciaba con ansías y lujuria. Él también correspondía a sus toques llevándose así por la adicción del dulce cuerpo de Bella.

No pudo evitar decir ese "te necesito". No sólo porque su cuerpo lo gritaba, si no porque su corazón reclamaba ser entregado por su verdadera dueña. ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido y la perdí? Pateó un bote de basura que se encontraba afuera del gran edificio. Recordó que ese día destruyó su verdadera razón de vivir.

(Flashback)

- La amas, ¿no es así? - preguntó ella con los ojos aguados sin poder evitarlo y un gran nudo en su garganta que le entrecortaba la voz mientras miraba fijamente sus manos, que estaban en su regazo aparentándose ellas mismas.

- A ti no te incumbe Bella, ¡Vete! Ya no te necesito. Sólo quería follarte y hacerte mía por un tiempo, pero no fue suficiente. Tú no le llegas ni los talones a tu hermana – sonrió cínicamente mientras veía como el pecho de ella se agitaba y de sus ojos caían gruesas lagrimas. No soportó verla así. Se levantó y dio media vuelta para irse de ahí, pero antes de que él se fuera, ella susurró.

- Me alegro que consiguieras tu razón de vivir, ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que tú eras diferente y no caerías en las redes de ella, pero por lo visto eres igual a todos. Sé feliz Edward. Has tu vida con ella – sonrió y se paró de la banca del parque donde se encontraba sentada.

Ya con sus ojos frente a él, lo miró por última vez y le dijo:

- Te amo, aunque sé que no es suficiente para estar contigo. Gracias por darme momentos felices que tú sólo me pudiste dar. Eras el indicado, aunque me duele lo que has dicho y debería odiarte por eso, pero no puedo. Sé feliz Edward. - le regaló su ultima sonrisa sincera y se fue.

(Fin del Flashback)

Siempre fuiste bondadosa mi amor, siempre lo fuiste - pensaba Edward sentado en una de las calles solitarias de Londres, con lagrimas que ardían por salir de sus ojos. Él nunca lloró. En ese momento parecía un niño chiquito, sentado en la acera, con la cara escondida entre sus piernas, mientras sus brazos abrazaban su rodillas y sus ojos derraman lagrimas, que se confundían con el pavimento mojado y la leve llovizna que caiga las 11:40 de la noche en Londres.

Lloró por un buen rato repitiendo esas palabras en su mente. Volverás a mí, Swan. Juro que volverás a mí.

Edward Cullen poderoso heredero de Cullen's C.O, nunca se rendiría hasta conseguir lo que quería. No tan fácilmente. Lucharía por ella, lucharía por Isabella Swan.

BESOS MUY PRONTO NOS VEMOS!

CAMY ERZA


	2. capitulo 1

Again me

Disclaimer:Los personajes pertenecen a la gran autora Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo dejo volar mi imaginación y juego un poco con ellos.

SUMMARY: Un error que acabo con un sueño, una familia que la traiciono y un corazón que fue destruido por la codicia y el orgullo. Bella Swan reconstruyo su vida después de tantos golpes pero su corazón nunca volvió a ser completo... ¿podrá ser reconstruido por el mismo ser que lo destruyo?...

Antes de comenzar lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el nuevo capítulo de mi historia, un agradecimiento especial a mi nueva y hermosa beta SARITA MARTÍNEZ FFDD quien me ayuda con mis horrores ortográficos y nos acompañara, si dios quiere en todo el transcurro de esta historia bueno sin más las dejo leer…

CAPITULO 1

Dos pequeñas niñas miraban la lluvia. Una, la más grande de ellas, la miraba con aburrimiento. No podría jugar como quería, ni bailaría bajo el sol para que su mamá y papá la admiraran, y vieran la belleza consciente que tenía en su cabello rubio, tan intenso como el sol, y su rostro de porcelana. Siempre fue la princesa de papá… hasta que su hermana Bella nació y se hizo la luz de los ojos de su padre.

Desde entonces, tenía un comportamiento competitivo con su hermana, quien, inconsciente de la envidia de ella, la seguía como a una estrella; quería ser el centro de atención y luz de su familia y lo lograba. Siempre fue la muñeca adorada de su madre, la consentida de sus tías, y la querida nieta favorita de sus abuelos, quienes siempre ignoraban a la pequeña Bella para seguir los pasos caprichosos de Rose.

Pero con su padre nunca logró tener su atención. Siempre era de su hermana… A la que le tocaba la guitarra por las noches; canciones llenas de historias misteriosas de hadas y magos, para que durmiera con ellos, o le leía historias que sólo ella y su padre entendían. Historias que la hija dorada de la familia Swan también quería entender. Se convirtió en una niña caprichosa y envidiosa. Su madre y sus abuelos se aguantaban y aplaudían a sus necedades, pero su padre no. Cada vez que hacía un berrinche le llamaba la atención, pero no le gritaba. Sólo le advertía y la ignoraba para volver a su querida hija Bella. Cosa que odió desde siempre…

La pequeña de ojos atrayentes, de un azul oscuro con matices verdes, y cabello color chocolate que caía graciosamente por su espalda, miraba con fascinación la lluvia. Se preguntaba, a su tan corta edad, el por qué de la lluvia. ¿Será que un ángel está llorando?

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no vio venir el abrazo de oso que su padre le regaló. Chilló divertida al saber que era su padre Charlie, que se encontraba en casa para pasar tiempo con ella.

– ¡Papi! –rió y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras su padre hacía lo mismo con ella.

– ¿Cómo estás, princesa? –dijo mientras besaba el rostro sonrojado de la pequeña niña.

– Bien. Hoy iba a jugar con Rose, pero un ángel está llorando –contestó, señalando la ventana por donde estaba mirando.

– ¿Un ángel? –Charlie no entendía a su hija. Siempre salía con pensamientos imaginativos y maduros para una criatura de tan solo 4 añitos.

– Sí, mira. Llueve. Leí en tu libro que cuando llueve es porque un angelito está triste –dijo con sus manitas en la mejilla de su padre.

Charlie adoraba a su hija desde que nació y la vio por primera vez. Su amor pasó a ser algo protector y fuerte, algo sobrenatural que llenaba su alma cada vez que la veía y estaba con ella. Siempre la vio como alguien frágil, que con sólo tocarla se fracturaría y quebraría, y la trataba como tal; como su bebé, como su vida, y su sol.

Sonrió con amor y la besó, llevándola en sus brazos. Vio cómo su hija Rose los miraba con reproche. Le tendió la mano a la niña para abrazarla y llevarla a sus noches de lectura, pero su hija de ojos grises se volteó y le dio la espalda, yendo a donde su madre, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Charlie era consciente del comportamiento caprichoso de su Rose. Siempre intentaba que estuviera junto a ellos, con Bella; pero ella prefería estar con sus abuelas y madre, quienes la admiraban como una princesita de plástico y la consentían con trajes y juguetes costosos.

Charlie siempre trató de que su hija Bella tuviera la misma atención que Rose, pero nunca lo logró. El rechazo de las abuelas y tías de la pequeña Bella, que miraba tímidamente a todos con su sencillez y sus ojos dulces, siempre era evidente. Su madre, al igual que la madre de Reneé, le huían e iban detrás de Rose, quien con su encanto de niña linda, las embobaba. Eso lo molestaba.

Trataba de hablar con su esposa y sucedía lo mismo: lo ignoraban a él o a su pequeña; y desde entonces se prometió a sí mismo que haría de Bella una niña feliz con su amor. Trataría de ignorar los límites del amor absurdo y el favoritismo de su familia.

– Papi, ¿qué le pasa a Rose? –preguntó Bella viendo a su hermana irse con su madre. Se removió y con la mirada le dijo a su padre que la bajara. El accedió.

– Nada. Ve y saluda a tu madre. ¡Mira lo que te trajo! –contestó sonriéndole.

La niña sonrió y salió corriendo hacia su madre, que le mostraba a su hermana los dulces que le había comprado.

– ¡Mami! –llamó y abrazó la pierna de su madre.

– Hola cariño. Mira –le entregó una paleta de chocolate, su favorita, y sonrió al abrazarla.

– Gracias –contestó mirando a su madre, quien estaba ocupada con la tarea de la cocina.

Con el dulce en manos, fue a llevárselo a su papá. Entonces sintió que algo le jalaba su dulce. Se volteó, viendo a su hermana, que abría la envoltura del caramelo y se lo metía a la boca, sacándole después la lengua estando de pie al lado de su madre.

Los ojos de la niña se aguaron. Vio a su mamá para que le explicara qué pasaba –era mi dulce, ¿por qué me lo quita?- Su madre miró a su hermana y le sonrió, después siguió sacando las compras como si nada, siempre aceptando los caprichos de su hermana.

– ¡Ma! Rose me quitó mi dulce –dijo con su puchero, entre hipos, aguantando las lágrimas a punto de salir.

– Toma, hay más. Deja de hacer berrinches, Isabela, y vete a dormir. Deja en paz a tu hermana. ¿Es que acaso no puedes compartir?

La niña apenas abrió su boquita y ya la estaban regañando. En ese momento llegó su padre y sin saber que él había visto la escena, escondido detrás de una pared de la grande y lujosa cocina, dijo furioso.

– Reneé, deja de regañar a Bella. Por Dios, mujer ¡es que no ves! Rose, deja tu capricho y dale el dulce a tu hermana ¡ya! –la voz de Charlie fue dura. Rosalie tembló y tiró la paleta al suelo. Se fue de la cocina, chocando con bella y tirándola al suelo. Charlie, al ver el acto con horror, fue detrás de Bella. Reneé gritaba, pero él solo tenía ojos para su niña, quien lloraba. Ella no quiera hacer daño; sólo quería saber por qué su hermana era así con ella.

– Shhh. Ya pequeña, ya, mi amor. Ven, vamos y te canto una canción. Vamos a nuestro mundo –susurró Charlie en su oído, acurrucándola a su pecho y alzándola; mientras tanto Reneé seguía discutiendo con él…

Fueron a su cuarto y Bella todavía lloraba.

– ¿Sabes?, cuando llueve, no es porque un ángel llora. Cuando un ángel llora, el corazón de papá tiembla como en este momento.

– ¡¿Cómo?! –preguntó la niña entre hipos.

– Porque ve a un ángel llorar –susurró en su odio Charlie.

La pequeña se secó lagrimas con sus bracitos, y miraba por todo el cuarto tratando de ver al ángel.

Su padre se rió ante la inocencia de la niña y le acaricio la mejilla mientras hablaba.

– Cuando tú lloras, un ángel llora –explicó su padre.

Bella con sus enormes y hermosos ojos, lo miró intrigada. – ¿En serio?

– Sí –susurró su padre.

– ¿Y dónde está el ángel? –preguntó con asombro.

– Ese ángel eres tú.

Ella lo miró asombrada, olvidándose por completo de todo. Abrazó a su padre, que con cariño la arrulló a hasta dormir.

Episodios similares se repitieron en su crecimiento. Sus padres, por consentir a sus hijas; uno por defenderla, y la otra para aceptar sus caprichos, hacían del hogar Swan un lugar de locos. Pero, con el amor de un matrimonio fortalecido a pesar de los años.

Bella era consciente de la enemistad que sentía su hermana por ella. En vez de seguirle el juego infantil de su hermana mayor, la ignoraba, o simplemente se iba a su habitación y se encerraba a su mundo: un mundo donde sólo era la música y sus libros lo que la rodeaban; y con el único que lo compartía era con su padre.

~~AM~~

13 años después

– Por Dios, Bella. Deja de vestirte así; pareces una monja –criticaba su hermana Rosalie.

Bella suspiró y siguió su camino hasta la cocina. Prefería ignorarla. Su hermana era la chica dorada y consentida, no sólo de su familia. Para rematar, era la reina del instituto. Todos andaban detrás de ella como perros falderos. Siempre pendientes, si la hermosa Rosalie salía de su cuarto, o iba al baño, o hasta qué traje o vestido de última moda se ponía para imitarla…

Por Dios, era detestable tener clones de su hermana en el instituto. Con una sola en casa era suficiente.

Además, tenía que soportar los comentarios lascivos que siempre le decía cuando la veía pasar a su lado. "Pareces más mi tía que mi hermana", "¿Qué dirán mis amistades?", "Por Dios, quítate esas gafas. Pareces una mosca".

Adoraba a Rose, pero llegaba a su límite. Sabía que el comportamiento de su hermana era con un solo fin: llamar y ser el centro de atención. Aprovechaba cualquier momento para burlarse de ella; frente a todos sus amigos, o estando sola en casa.

Una vez la enfrentó, y lo que se ganó no fue el respeto que se merecía, como lo había exigido- Desgraciadamente, lo que consiguió enfrentando a Rosalie, fue una cátedra completa que su querida madre y abuela Marie le dieron; hablándole del respeto que una hermana mayor se merece y bla, bla, bla… Desde entonces prefirió callar.

– Bella –llamó Rosalie.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Hoy no iré a la escuela. Comienza mi último año, así que iré de compras con Ángela.

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? –dijo con aburrimiento Bella.

– Pues es obvio. Si preguntan por mí, ya sabes qué decir.

– Ajá –la ignoró y siguió su camino mientras rodaba los ojos.

Ese año se graduaban las dos. Rosalie, por ser una criatura insulsa y fría, no tenía la inteligencia y dedicación que Bella poseía en sus estudios; esto ocasionó que Rose perdiera dos años seguidos, por seguir en el plan de ser la hueca reina de la escuela. –Se perdería de su primer día por ir a comprar un nuevo armario –pensaba.

Entró a la cocina, en donde encontró a su padre tomando su café diario. Se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa. Su papá, quien era el único en esa casa de locos que estaba cuerdo, se aproximó y le besó la mejilla.

Su padre sonrío y saludo.

– Muñeca, ¿cómo amaneciste? –saludó su padre.

– Bien, Pa. ¡Por fin el último año! –dijo entusiasma, abrazándolo por detrás y oliendo el tranquilizante perfume de hierba de su padre

– ¿Lista para la nueva batalla?

– ¡Sip! Con la armadura puesta –contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

~~AM~~

Llegó a la escuela y suspiró. Otro nuevo año -por fin el último-. Ya tenía ganas de salir de ese pueblo y conocer el mundo. Quería viajar y conocer lugares maravillosos, que sabía que sólo los vería si se iba de ahí.

Aparcó el Mini Cooper verde manzana que poseía. Desde que vio ese auto, se enamoró de él; y trabajó arduamente hasta que lo consiguió. Su padre se lo quería regalar, pero ella, como chica fuerte que era, luchó con sus propios medios para obtener lo que quería, y lo logró. Cosa que, al principio, su padre no le agradó mucho. Ver a su niña ensuciarse las manos en un taller de mecánica todo un verano era algo desesperante. Su único consuelo era que Billy, su mejor amigo, estaba allí para cuidarla.

Los recuerdos de ese momento la invadieron. Sacudiendo su cabeza, decidió salir e ir a su primera clase. Quería evitar encontrarse con los clones de su hermana.

Un escalofrió la recorrió mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Alguien la seguía. Conocía perfectamente esa sensación fastidiosa de tener un peso inmaterial sobre ti. Escuchaba los gritos y saludos de alegría de muchos que se reencontraban en su nuevo año escolar. Otros charlaban, y no faltaban las parejas que hacia su espectáculo a plena luz del día.

– ¡Hey!, ¡hey!, ¡tú, chica! –gritaba la voz gruesa de un chico.

Bella siguió su camino. No era dirigido para ella, y si lo fuera, ya se imaginaba lo que le dirían.

Alguien la tocó por el brazo. Un toque suave y electrizante… Se giró extrañada y vio a un muchacho alto, guapo, con cabello broncíneo, y ojos de un color verde profundo -sin el toque dorado en la córnea que caracterizaban los que tienen este tipo de color de ojos-. Los de este muchacho, eran de un verde profundo y atrayente; tan atrayente que a Bella no le gustó lo que vio.

– Dios, chica, sí que caminas rápido –dijo el joven con una sonrisa que deslumbraba y competía con el sol.

– ¿Qué quieres? –No quería ser grosera, pero le molestaba conocer gente, y más si se veía de la categoría de ser niños lindos y huecos.

El muchacho la miró sorprendido. Creía que con sólo una sonrisa tendría a sus pies a aquella muchacha. Le llamó la atención el aspecto misterioso y oculto de la chica; era nuevo en el pueblo y quería una aventura. Sin dudarlo, vio a su víctima bajar de aquel colorido auto, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso la careta de niño lindo e inocente, y fue detrás de ella. Se quedó sorprendido al seguirla y no sentir un perfume particular, de aquellos olores florales y frutales que estaba acostumbrado a percibir con las chicas que tenía. Ella tenía un olor delicioso que no supo identificar. Seguido por un impulso hormonal, la tocó, y su toque fue único. Dios, ¿qué fue eso? Pero sus ojos… sus ojos eran un océano de múltiples colores, dejándolo hechizado y paralizado por completo…

– Te quería preguntar si conoces la torre B –sonrío torcidamente, saliendo del estupor.

– Estamos en la torre B –lo miró con una ceja alzada y siguió su andar.

– Espera, ¿sabes el cual es el salón…?

– Si quieres una guía, búscatela en otra parte –respondió, sin dejarlo terminar, y sin más se fue para su clase, dejando al muchacho a mitad de camino, envuelto en aquel perfume hipnotizador.

Bella pensaba en aquel muchacho, –es nuevo– lo supo en el momento que lo vio. Conocía todos los rostros de su escuela, y una cara tan particular no se olvidaba. Suspiró y susurró para ella misma. – Otro niño rico que se cree el dios hormonal –se rió de su pensamiento, y sacudiendo la cabeza, saco al enigmático y hermoso joven de su mente, disponiéndose para entrar a clases.

~~AM~~

– Eres el más imbécil, Edward –se reprendió, pero una sonrisa gatuna y de cazador apareció en su rostro. Ella era la indicada para divertirse. Sería un reto no tan fácil de conseguir, pero no todo es imposible…

Desde ese momento Edward Cullen, hijo rico y caprichoso, tuvo su primera y única obsesión, que lo llevaría a cometer los errores más grandes de su vida.

Comenzaría a jugar una ruleta rusa que dispararía hasta lastimar, y lastimar tan profundamente, que no sólo uno sería el herido, sino muchos.

A los REWIES que me enviaron trate contestarlos todos, aquellas personas hermosas que gastan su tiempo maravillosos en mis locuras gracias y a los favoritos y alertas que tiene este fic se lo agradezco un montón vale la pena escribir para que gente hermosa lo lea!

Me gustaría leer las teorías de lo que pasara en esta historia he leído algunas y me he divertido un montón unas están cercas otras no tanto…

Gretchen CullenMasen tal vez en este capítulo no, pero muy pronto lo entenderás, gracias por tu RW.

como viste un poco del principio de esta trama y el cómo se conocieron comienza por este capítulo, quiera irme al pasado para que entendiera el por qué Edward la trata así... Espero que con esto allá contestado tu pregunta y que hayas disfrutado el capitulo

Vanne, ninacara, fercez , aquí estoy tarde pero llegue, chicas espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo!

Marisol : si tengo ganas de contarte todo pero todo lo que tengo planeado, pero tu sabes es difícil solo te diré que va ser algo diferente y realista casi todo lo que me comentaste es lo que pienso hacer van a sufrir y mucho. ;)

Karenrobstenjupyandycullen07ValenchuCullenSky TwiCullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoyaculdraktyfany16Miticavanesa pinillaLeonaStMoonlullaby97 mis niñas bellas, aquí otro capítulo espero que les allá fascinado como el prólogo. Como ven aquí comienza la aventura, empaque bien porque lo que viene va ser una montaña rusa…

Lna Twilight tu tendrás la fortuna de saber primero que es lo que pasa! Gracias por ser un sol! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Aliena Cullen chica lo que viene te sorprenderá o eso espero

Yumel22mahely: errores que nunca faltan, ya hay un ángel (sarita mi beta) que me ayudara con mis horrores, para ser de esta trama e historia mejor para su entretenimiento. Mahely era incube : P

En fin gracias por leer y que lo disfruten….

Camy erza


	3. capitulo 2

**_Again me_**

**_Beteado por Sarita Martinez, Beta FFAD (www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction)_**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran autora Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo dejo volar mi imaginación y juego un poco con ellos.**

**Summary: Un error que acabó con un sueño, una familia que la traicionó y un corazón que fue destruido por la codicia y el orgullo. Bella Swan reconstruyó su vida después de tantos golpes, pero su corazón nunca volvió a estar completo. ¿Podrá ser reconstruido por el mismo ser que lo destruyó?**

**Como algunas sabes se me daño el equipo y desde enero tengo pc, sin más espero que disfruten de este capítulo habrá una sorpresa, gracias por leer.**

**_Lna Twilight_****_Moonlullaby97_****_ashleyswan_****_Karenrobsten_****_ mahely ninacar _****_ini narvel_****_ malicaro _****_zujeyane_****_Angy Manse Cullen_****_Sky TwiCullen_****_Gretchen CullenMasen_****_YosyCullen89_****_Delia Cullen_**

_Capítulo 2_

_Al mar Caribe._

_Aquí estás, a mis plantas, tembloroso,_  
_tendida al ronco viento la melena_  
_blanca y azul; tu aliento de coloso_  
_alza hasta mí la movediza arena._

_Y te oigo respirar, monstruo gigante,_  
_que a los siglos atado te estremeces_  
_con estremecimientos de bacante._

_Ya que al fin a mis ojos apareces,_  
_inmensamente triste,_  
_con tus espumas níveas y tus olas_  
_que de púrpura y oro el sol reviste,_  
_voy a contarte mi secreto a solas»._

_Así le dije al mar y con sentida_  
_voz, le conté el desastre de mi vida._

_Y al conocer mi negra desventura,_

_— ¡Hombre! —Exclamó con dolorido acento—,_  
_soy grande, pero más es tu tormento;_  
_soy hondo, pero más es tu amargura._

_Y en el propio momento,_  
_en que bajaba las tiniebla oscuras_  
_y yo... como un espectro me alejaba,_  
_a merced de una ráfaga de viento,_  
_me pareció que el monstruo sollozaba._

_(Julio Flórez.)_

Edward miraba aquel monstruo que se alzaba ante él, impotente, sentado en las playas de Brighton, a una hora de Londres. Miraba a aquel, que con su sonido lo arrullaba y anestesiaba su dolor, aunque la frialdad de la época no ayudaba de mucho, pues encogía sus huesos hasta entumecerlos; pero aún así, el frío que sentía en su alma no se comparaba con el dolor que la nevada le producía en su cuerpo.

Su teléfono vibro sacándolo de sus pensamientos y maldijo interiormente. No quería saber de nadie, no quería conectarse con su realidad. Sólo la presencia de aquella mujer de ojos hermosos lo mantenía con vida, sólo la memoria de ella que alguna vez lo amó sin importar nada persistía en su memoria.

La brisa fuerte que venía desde las profundidades del mar susurraba a su oído las últimas palabras que ella le había dicho, "_¡Lárgate!_", como eco sin fin.

—Maldición. —Impaciente, tomó una piedra y se la lanzó al mar, atacándolo inútilmente en un vano intento de callarlo—. ¡TENGO QUE TENERTE! —gritó desesperado a los cuatro vientos en la playa solitaria.

La desesperación que sentía era más grande con la insistencia del celular, así que cogió el móvil y sin mirar quién lo llamaba, contestó.

—La encontraste —murmuró una voz femenina conocida.

—Sí, Rosalie…

…

_"Dicen que el amor te vuelve ciego, idiota y un reverendo bueno para nada, excepto en pensar por aquel que te roba la razón. ¡Ba!, Pura patrañas que crea el consumismo y el mercadeo para vender novelas baratas y productos a esta sociedad_," pensaba Bella.

Además ella lo comprobó muy bien hace algunos años. Sabía que todo era una mentira que tu mente quería creer y como tal, te dominaba, haciéndote caer a ese círculo vicioso que al final terminaba con lágrimas.

Bella miraba desde la mesa de la pequeña cafetería el pequeño melodrama que estaban dando en la TV. Se burlaba interiormente de la protagonista, una pobre chica llorando patéticamente porque su príncipe azul se aburrió de estar debajo de sus faldas… Se reía, ganando las miradas raras de todos los comensales que estaban a su alrededor. Sin impórtale nada, siguió riendo.

Sabía que su risa era irónica, pero muy en el fondo sabía que tenía parentesco en un sentimiento, y ese era el dolor. Aunque claro, no el dolor de un corazón abandonado y roto, sino el dolor de un pasado, una traición. Un pasado que no quería revivir y que la noche anterior había tocado a su puerta.

Edward Cullen volvió y no sabía a qué, con su intento patético de volver a ella. ¿Para qué insistía con ese "te necesito"?

—Después de tantos años, eso viene un poco tarde —se quejaba, apuñalando con el tenedor la torta que tenía en su mesa.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te hizo la pobre torta? —una voz conocida llego a ella. Sonrió a aquel hombre alto y guapo que se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa pintada en su bello y masculino rostro, enmarcado con sus ojos azules de gruesas pestañas, su nariz perfectamente recta y su rostro sin rasurar desde hace dos días. Era una maravilla para toda la vista de una mujer, "_Garrett, siempre llegando en el momento indicado"_.

—Me tenía que desquitar con alguien —rio con tristeza.

Garrett la miró y notó un leve cambio en la expresión de ella. Sabía que no estaba bien, y haciendo acto de su percepción, tomó el asiento que estaba al lado de ella y se acomodó, tomando sus manos.

—Estás helada. ¿Qué pasa? Hace mucho tiempo que no veo esa expresión en ti —habló preocupado, llevándose sus manos a sus labios.

—Mi pasado volvió a atormentarme —murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos.

Garrett sabía que era el momento de saber la historia que traía aquella musa misteriosa de sus pinturas que decoraba sus galerías, casa, y en especial, su vida.

— ¿Me quieres contar? —apretó sus manos. Quería saber el pasado de ella, un lugar prohibido y vendado entre su relación.

Bella observó atentamente aquellos ojos azules que la acompañaban desde que comenzó su nueva vida. Sonrió. Tal vez si contaba una parte de su pasado, podría deshacerse de esa oscuridad que opacaba su vida y tal vez olvidaría a aquel hechicero que utilizó su magia en ella.

Garrett se convirtió en su sol personal, ese contraste que le alegraba sus noches e días, y aun más hace algunos años, desde que lo aceptó como algo más que un amigo, permitiéndose tener a alguien sin ese cuento barato de los cuentos de hadas que era el amor.

Sabía que en él tenía a una sombra y un escudo que la acompañaba, la entendía y la apreciaba tal cual como era, sin necesitar aparentar. Él era real.

Tomó un respiro, y sin esperar más, habló.

_Flashback_

_Cuando Bella entró al aula de clase, observó detenidamente a todos los rostros conocidos de sus compañeros. En el fondo estaba su amiga Tanya, quien agitaba con impaciencia sus manos, llamándola. Bella suspiró y caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa._

_— ¡Pero mira cómo has crecido! —habló Tanya abrazándola._

_—Y tú, ¿te operaste algo? —preguntó con risa, deshaciéndose del abrazo y acomodándose en el asiento._

_— ¡Ja! ¿Por quién me crees? ¿Tu hermana? Le tengo tanto miedo al bisturí, pero si ese es tu modo de halagarme, entonces gracias, yo también te quiero —gruñó Tanya._

_Bella rio y respiró con desgana al ver quién entraba por la puerta: el mismo muchacho que dejó hace pocos minutos en el pasillo, acompañado por la Sra. Cope._

_— ¿Ese quién es? ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Tanya al ver que Edward se acercaba con una sonrisa de disculpa hacia ellas._

_—Sí —murmuró Bella componiendo su postura, alzando la barbilla y mirando desafiante a Edward._

_Él se fue acercando con caminar felino hasta sentarse delante de ella._

_— ¿Quién es? —murmuró Tanya a Bella._

_Ella se encogió de hombros. Tanya, impaciente por saber quién era aquel hombre, lo tocó en el hombro llamando su atención._

_—Mi nombre es Tanya Denali —le ofreció la mano mientras que Edward sonreía con cordialidad y le tomaba la mano, besándola. Tanya rió tontamente, mientras que Bella bufaba, llamando la atención del chico._

_—Edward Cullen —se presentó mirando fijamente a Bella, que no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Entró en un letargo de sueño, perdida en el bosque de su mirada._

_Sacudió la cabeza al oír el fuerte murmullo que se alzaba delante de ella con la llegada de nuevos estudiantes que se reencontraba. Tanya continuó hablando._

_—Veo que eres nuevo —rio de nuevo._

_Bella bufó y murmuró con voz sarcástica:_

_—No es una pregunta boba, Tanya. —La aludida la miró, echando alfileres por los ojos, mientras que Edward reía._

_—Mi mal educada amiga se llama Bella —dijo._

_—Haces honor a tu nombre —la voz de Edward bajó dos tonos más en plan seductor, haciendo sonrojar a Bella._

_—Creo que no sabes lo que dices —le respondió en el momento que su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Lo tomó, vio que era un mensaje y sonrió al leerlo—. Tanya, me tengo que ir. Y ¿Edwin? O como sea, con permiso —dijo frunciendo el ceño y apresurándose a salir, mientras que tomaba sus cosas y salía corriendo prácticamente del aula._

_Tanya sonrió al verla salir._

_— ¿Siempre es así? —preguntó Edward con curiosidad, viendo la partida de Bella, que se tropezaba en cada paso._

_— ¿Cómo? Rara, sí. Pero no se puede hacer nada._

_Edward rio. Tenía que ingeniar un plan para acercarse. No quería pasar el año sin hacer nada, tenía que tener algo para divertirse y ella era perfecta…_

_…_

_Bella sonrió al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo, Emmett McCarty._

_—Hey, muñeca, ¿qué crees? En menos de una semana estaré allí._

_— ¿Cuándo? Siempre dices eso y ya pasaron más de tres meses._

_—No es mi culpa que mi familia se sepa divertir. Además, ya no soy el tonto flacucho que conocías. Te invité, pero recuerda que la señorita prefirió estar con la amargada de su hermana._

_— ¿Que has engordado? —Bella ignoró la mención de Rose._

_—Oh no. Algo mucho mejor. Ya puedo espantar a tus admiradores._

_Bella rio. —Ven rápido que haces falta, grandulón. Te dejo que tengo que ir a clases. Nos vemos pronto._

_Se dirigió a su casillero para guardar sus pertenencias. Con el afán de quitarse de encima al tal Edwin, se le olvidó pasar por él. Pero el bendito casillero estaba atascado mientras ella luchaba con él._

_—Maldición, sé que no te he tratado como debo los últimos años, pero por favor… —murmuró Bella al casillero con angustia al oír el timbre._

_Un olor extraño llegó a ella y una presencia que estaba detrás de ella la empujó suavemente, apartándola de su batalla. Unas manos blancas tomaron el sello de seguridad, y con facilidad abrió el casillero._

_—Gracias —dijo Bella mirando por primera vez a su salvador del día… o su nueva pesadilla—. Oh, eres tú._

_Edward sonrió. —Soy yo, y de nada, fue un placer._

_Bella hizo una mueca y se fue al salón, sabiendo que Edward estaba detrás de ella._

_— ¿Por qué no podemos tomar una conversación normal sin que huyas? —dijo Edward siguiéndola. Bella lo enfrentó y con un dedo apuntándole en su pecho, dijo:_

_—Primero, no huyo. Segundo, tocaron el timbre y tenemos clases. Por último, no me interesa conocerte —terminó de decir mientras entraba al aula._

_Así pasó una semana. Entre Edward y Bella se vivía un juego del gato y el ratón. El insistía en perseguirla como un felino, y ella no tardaba nada en huir astutamente cuando él se acercaba a ella. Pero no sólo era Edward el que cazaba. Los ojos grises de Rosalie perseguían, analizaban y calculaban detenidamente cada paso de su hermana y de aquel muchacho._

_El comienzo de una semana nueva llegó, y con ella, la espera del único que Bella quería ver._

_— ¡Hey, peque! —Bella creía que iba dirigido hacia otra persona, mientras que se bajaba del auto._

_— ¿Emmett? —Preguntó, viendo frente a ella a un hombre musculoso con grandes hoyuelos en una cara de niño que ella conocía muy bien—. ¡Emmett! —gritó feliz y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo, apretándolo tan fuerte como el muchacho._

_—Parece como si no me hubieras visto en mucho tiempo —rio Emmett, estrechándola._

_— ¿Tú qué crees? Noticia nueva, Em. Hace meses que no te veo —farfulló mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro—. Pero mírate. Qué… ¿te han dado testosterona o purina?_

_Emmett se rio mientras que le revolvía el cabello. — ¡Hey! —gritó Bella._

_— ¡No! ¿Conoces algo que se llama ejercicio y tener un tío militar?_

_Desde lejos, Edward veía el intercambio entre Bella y Emmett con una furia interna que lo sacudió, controlando todo su cuerpo. Sin más fue hacia ellos, sin importar que debiera pensar antes de que su lengua sacudiera todo su veneno._

_—Pero mira, sabes escoger muy bien —habló fuerte detrás de Bella, mientras que Emmett lo miraba con curiosidad y desconfianza—. ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo, Swan? —ordenó Edward._

_Bella lo miró con ira, sus ojos tomaron un matiz amenazante, fascinando cada vez más a Edward por la belleza que tenía frente a él. La encaró, tocando su mejilla sin importarle que el grandulón estuviera con ella. Sabía muy bien que lo que diría no sería una presentación, sino una maldición, y no se equivocó cuando ella se alejó de su caricia. Bella suspiró y una sonrisa de resignación salió de ella._

_—Mira, Cullen…_

_—Tranquila, Bells, yo me puedo presentar —la interrumpió Emmett—. Emmett McCarty, su novio..._

_Bella quedó fría, mientras que Edward adquiría un ardor que lamía todo su cuerpo, un fuego que extirpaba su corazón. Se dio media vuelta y se fue, comenzando un juego que no tenía fin. Miró a Rosalie y sonrió, sellando un pacto de venganza._

_Rosalie observaba atenta la escena desde un principio. Quedó fascinada cuando vio a aquel hombre musculoso, con un toque de niño que conocía, pero no sabía de dónde. Sin esperar tanto misterio, decidió acercarse y sacar todos sus encantos para presentarse ante él, pero se detuvo sorprendida al ver que él llamaba y abrazaba a su hermana. Aún más, al oír que aquel era el novio de ella. De su frígida hermana._

_Fin de Flashback_

—Desde aquel día comenzó su juego. El resto prefiero guardarlo. Todavía no quiero despertar esos fantasmas —murmuró mientras se tomaba el último trago de café.

Garrett la entendió desde el día que la conoció. Supo que las sombras que regían su alma no eran nada buenas.

Cuando la vio por primera vez, ella se escondía en su capucha y caminaba todos los días por el parque Battersea, donde se sentaba siempre en la misma banca en la que alimentaba las ardillas o leía un libro. En esos momentos se veía en paz, pero muy en el fondo sabía que aquella tímida muchacha tenía pesadillas que envolvían su aura oscura. Desde un árbol frente a ella, sin dejarse ver y percatarse que ella lo viera, sacaba su bloc y su lápiz, sus fieles compañeros que lo acompañada en todo momento. Miró donde ella estaba y sin esperar más la oportunidad de tener su más grande obra, comenzó a pintar su retrato.

Había algo hermoso en la oscuridad y tristeza que la rodeaba. Era perfecta. Dibujaba sin parar, cada semana. La belleza de ella se intensificaba y sus retratos se perfeccionaban.

Cada retrato era diferente, pero siempre se asemejaban en el aura nostálgica que la envolvía y los colores opacos. La quería conocer.

El misterio que envolvía sus ojos lo tenía fascinado.

Un día sin importarle nada, se sentó delante de ella, sacó su bloc y comenzó a dibujar.

Ella al percatarse que aquel extraño no dejaba de observarla, lo enfrentó y quedó sorprendida al ver en la mitad de ellos, puestos encima de la banca, retratos dibujados de ella. Asustada se levantó y lo miró con brillo de terror.

—No soy un psicópata, ni un loco, ni obsesivo con las mujeres. Tranquila, sólo estoy pintando el paisaje —dijo Garrett mirándola con una sonrisa.

— ¿El paisaje? ¿Mis ojos son el paisaje? —preguntó sorprendida y curiosa.

—Si te estuvieras quieta lo terminaría hoy, pero…

— ¿Por qué?

—Son hermosos —contestó sin más, dándole toques de sombra a su obra sin mirarla.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Garrett —alargó su mano sonriendo, feliz de tener la atención de ella. Bella la tomó con duda.

—Bella —se presentó. Se sentó y dejó que aquel extraño comenzara a hablar de su vida, sin importarle que ella se quedara en silencio, pero atenta a todo lo que él decía, al fin sacándola de sus pensamientos y de él.

Esos encuentros se hicieron constantes en la misma banca a la misma hora sin importar si el clima estaba loco, si hacía sol o lluvia. No importaba, con tal de escapar un momento de la rutina diaria laboral. Fue así que pasaron 5 meses de encuentros casuales, tranquilos, divertidos y extrañamente hermosos para Bella, desde que la ilusión del amor y la amistad terminaron para ella.

Cada vez Bella se fue abriendo a él y Garrett veía en ella a una amiga, una cómplice y una hermosa mujer que tenía que brillar, ella se lo merecía. Sin saber cuál fuera el dolor que la vida le dio, se propuso hacerla feliz y lo lograría.

En una ocasión, al finalizar casi los 5 meses, Bella esperaba a Garrett pero él nunca llegó. Angustiada, pensando que todo volvía a ser como antes, sin un amigo y sin nadie en esa gran ciudad, se paró para ir a casa, pero al levantarse vio un papel pegado en el respaldo de la banca. Lo tomó y miró el nombre de ella escrito con una hermosa caligrafía.

Lo abrió cuidadosamente y en él había un mensaje escrito firmado por Garrett.

_Nos vemos en el bar "Doce". Te espero, no faltes porque me quedaré toda la noche, sin importar que me echen cuando cierre._

Bella rio y desde ese día su amistad fue creciendo hasta convertirse en su nueva familia y único amigo.

Garrett se fue enamorando de ella y al cumplir tres años de conocidos, cortos para ella pero largos para él, pidió una oportunidad de un amor y una nueva vida…. que se nubló ese día, con la llegada de _él._

_Adelanto Capítulo 3_

_— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Rosalie._

_—Lo eché a perder todo —gruñó Edward mientras pateaba algunas piedras._

_— ¡Por Dios, Edward! ¿Qué hiciste? Siempre la tienes que cagar. Tenías que ir con calma. ¡Ella no se lo va a creer si sigues así! —dijo Rosalie desesperada…_


	4. capitulo 3 editado

**Again me**

**Beteado por Sarita Martinez.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran autora Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo dejo volar mi imaginación y juego un poco con ellos.**

**Summary: Un error que acabó con un sueño, una familia que la traicionó y un corazón que fue destruido por la codicia y el orgullo. Bella Swan reconstruyó su vida después de tantos golpes, pero su corazón nunca volvió a estar completo. ¿Podrá ser reconstruido por el mismo ser que lo destruyó?**

Capítulo 3

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Rosalíe.

—Lo eché todo a perder —gruñó Edward mientras pateaba algunas piedras inconscientemente mientras miraba el océano que se extendía imponente ante él.

— ¡Por Dios, Edward! ¿Qué hiciste? Siempre la tienes que embarrar. Tenías que ir con calma. ¡Ella no se lo va a creer si sigues así! —dijo Rosalíe desesperada…

Edward se enfureció su rostro se crispo y un rugido salió de su pecho… sin querer gruño y gritando le respondió.

-¡como mierda quieres que me calme!, que tenga paciencia cuando es lo único que no tengo...- suspiro- No sé si puedo tener una oportunidad con ella. Que es el 70 % de lo más seguro. Tal vez tenga alguien compartiendo su cama, su vida, y yo solo sea la sombra de su pasado Rose… tal vez esta será la última vez que la vea. Pero no puedo evitar comportarme como un mendigo que pide limosna. Así sea solo una mirada me siento incompleto. sé que lo que hice está mal y ¡no era la maldita forma de hacerlo! Pero lo hice y no tengo la maldita paciencia que tú dices… no sé dónde conseguirla porque en mi alma de loco y psicópata no la tengo…

Rose suspiro y una risa triste salio de sus labios _eso es amar… cuanto envidiaba a su hermana._

Lo siento Edward no quería…

El hecho es que uno no quiere pero al final se hace las cosas… estaré en Londres hasta que pueda saber si tengo una oportunidad.

¿Y si no la tienes?

Llegará el momento.- tomo aire y apretó el tabique de su nariz…

Voy a Londres.

¡No!- respondió en un grito contenido.

Edward- advirtió Rosalíe.

No vengas. Maldición rose no me contradigas acabas de tener una perdida no vengas acá y compliques las cosas. Mejor ve detrás de él. Lo necesitas.

Pero yo a él no- contesto en susurro.- sabes es mejor así cuida a bella estaremos hablando y colgó.

Edward sabía que la había lastimado a mencionarlo pero era la única manera que de no viniera y complicara las cosas. Ir hacia el cielo y vio las gotas que caigan sobre sin esperar más volvió al hotel con una sola determinación. Iría hacia ella la tendría a cualquier precio… dentro de una semana estaría en Londres y completaría su plan…

…

Caminan en silencio…

Bella y Garrett unían sus manos y paseaban en medio del hermoso parque que los unió y acogió…

No era necesario hablar. El silencio hablaba por ellos. La comodidad y la confianza era algo construido por los dos atreves del tiempo y años estando juntos. Era bueno estar con Garrett, él era el único que la sostenía aparte de sus amigos Jasper y Breen. Su única familia.

Jasper aquel ser callado y dispuesto a escucharla a sacarle una sonrisa cuando más lo necesitaba y Breen su loca amiga… excéntrica que la anima a ser aventuras locas nuevas. Una de tantas y especial que le llego fue cuando acamparon en medio de un bosque Escoses siguiendo la idea loca de que encontraría caballeros o barbaros que la raptarían y las llevarían a sus grandes castillos tan solo con tan solo 50 libras en sus bolsillos sostuvieron su aventura y si no fuera por Jazz y Garrett su fantasía se hubiera vuelto realidad...

Eso es lo malo de los libros te hacen soñar mucho y cometer algunas locuras… pero Breen las llevaba al máximo y ella no se quedaba atrás.

Sin querer soltó una risa y sintió el apretón de Garrett lo miro y quedo perpleja a encontrar la hermosura de su rostro no era tanta como la de él. Pero Garrett tenía algo especial y era lo hermoso de su ser se su alma y de su corazón…

¿Qué pasa Bells? – sonrió deteniéndose y sentándose para después abrazarla y ponerla en su regazo y ocultando su cara en el cuello de Bella besándola en ese sector…

Bella rio respondió- me haces cosquillas-

Lo se me gusta oírte reír es un sonido hermoso…- continuo con sus besos

Me acorde de Breen. la ves que fuimos a Escocia.- dijo bella con la voz entrecorta

Por dios que hare algo con esa chiquilla te hace cometer locuras.- contesto Garrett mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

Lo sé, pero es divertido estar con ella.-dijo bella basando su mejilla.

Es una loca.- rio mientras besaba la comisura de sus labios

Lo es…- contesto bella distraía por las caricias de Garrett- Garrett.-

Mmm…

Estamos en un lugar público. – respondió sin ganas de alejarse

Lo sé.- continuaba besando su mandíbula.

Garrett, quiero un helado- murmuro Bella no muy convencida de parar…

Esta noche Swan.

Esta noche Wells- rio bella mientras se paraba y se aleja caminando de espaldas- ¿Qué quieres?

Tu sabes cuál- sonrió seductoramente Bella se sonrojo sacándole la lengua después salió corriendo como niña pequeña parando al heladero…

No sabía que sabor escoger siempre pedía el mismo _brownie _quería algo nuevo. Mientras estaba discutiendo mentalmente si escoger del fresa con crema de queso o el de café con chocolate… una pequeño agarre fiero se abrazó fuerte en su pierna miro hacia abajo y vio una cabello broncíneo y ondula de un pequeño niño. Calculo que era de unos cinco años. Miro extrañada al pequeño quien la miro con ojos de súplica, unos ojos de color verde que le recordaban a Edward… pero… era imposible si…

Alec Cullen. ¡Ven acá ya!- grito una vos femenina al niño…

Bella no miro a la mujer que se acercaba, no miraba nada solo se quedó congelada al oír el apellido que ella gritaba con insistencia. Observo al niño. era igual a él pero… Rosalíe Edward…

Un grito de desespero quería salir, un grito interno de imponencia vibraba en su interior.

Miro hacia el frente con el temor de ver a su hermana. La mujer que se le acercaba al niño… No era Rosalíe era Alice Cullen, la niña consentida y mimada de los Cullen convertida en toda una mujer… la que alguna vez fue su amiga y le dio la puñalada en la espalda…

Todo se devolvió a ese día cuando se enteró de la verdad…

…

Escuchaba la conversación de su madre con Alice y Rosalíe mientras que preparan los cubiertos para la cena que tenían con los Cullen…

¿Esta lista para esta noche? ¡serás la señora Cullen!- dijo Alice a rosalie emocionada.

Mi hija se lo merece Edward es un buen candidato no podrías encontrar mejor partido.- felicito René a su hija.

_¿"Señora Cullen" Rosalíe cómo?_ zumbaba con fuerza en su mente. Mientras un jadeo producido por un dolor que le llego directamente del corazón retumbaba en todo su ser…

Edward fue muy romántico cuando me lo propuso- dijo Rosalíe emocionada.

Lo hizo a propósito sabía que su hermana estaba escuchando. Oyó sus pasos al acercarse y sin esperar dio inicio a la conversación de su boda.

Era su oportunidad todo su plan ya estaba reconstruido, la estúpida se lo merecía como fue capaz de viajar con Emmet sola a Italia y llevárselo la sorverbia la consumida desde su niñez y esta sería la única oportunidad que le quedaba de destruir un poco a su hermana… esta era su venganza …

Sabe que me encanta mirar las estrellas…

¡No! Enserio. ¡te llevo a un observatorio!- dijo Alice emocionada…

Si fue muy tierno de su parte después…

Bella no podía seguir escuchando. ¡_Él sabía que adoraba ver las estrellas como fue capaz! No él no era tan cruel… _ Cuando se disponía a huir se golpeó contra un muro. Un muro duro y cálido que soltaba un aroma conocido y a la vez toxico para ella pero que amaba u olor a menta que la hipnotizaba y la hacía soñar, un olor que la estaba destruyendo… miro hacia arriba y encontró a Edward con una mirada fiera y fría. Nunca lo había visto así y más si esa mirada iba dirigida a ella…

Se soltó bruscamente sin decir nada le dirigió una mirada dolida sus ojos eran agua pura el color cristalino y brillante de sus ojos se opacó… Edward pudo ver que algo se rompía en el interior de Bella… en ese momento supo que todo funciono. Pero en vez de sentirse alegre y satisfecho una sensación de decepción lo invadía. – Ya todo está completo lo logramos- le susurro rose al oído mientras lo abrazaba desde la espalda.

Bella quería salir corriendo… pero con la poca dignidad que le quedaba subió hacia su cuarto con calma y cerró la puerta con seguridad.

_¿Alice, Edward y Rosalíe porque? ... _caminaba desesperada por toda su habitación. No sabía si llorar o gritar de furia, si salir a golpear a todos, como otra yo asesina le indicaba o quedarse en silencio y mostrar una serenidad que no sentía.

Solo su cuerpo y mente estaba cubierta de decepción fuera, tristeza y un corazón roto que se mezclaban creando un dolor insoportable…. Todo por culpa de ese trio de personas.

Las lágrimas caían silencio y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Se acurruco en su cama y dejo fluir el dolor que sentía.

Alice su mejor amiga quien estuvo en contacto con ella durante esos tres meses de viaje con su amigo. Un viaje que fue más una sorpresa por parte de su padre y el de Emmet para que disfrutaran y estudiarán en el exterior… para que probaran nuevas cosas… ella. Alice quien sabía cuál era su relación con Edward, que sabía por lo que habían pasado, le ocultara de una manera tan cruel esta verdad.

Sabía que con Edward las cosas no serían fáciles a su regreso. Pensaba darle la sorpresa de irse juntos a Londres a comenzar una nueva vida pero…

¡Y Emmet!…. pobre Emmet quien pensaba declararle su amor a Rosalíe. - _Ya verás Bells, sé que ella siente lo mismo que yo. Lo puedo ver en su mirada. Cuando lleguemos y la lleve a este hermoso lugar todo será diferente… la secuestrare y armare un plan para estar juntos… _sonaba tan ilusionado. – un nuevo estremecimiento de lágrimas llego a ella y se aferró más a su almohada.

Ella quien era participe de ese "plan cruel" como él lo llamaba… ayudaría a su amigo conquistar a su hermana. Pero no sería posible.

Sintió que algo que vibraba en su pantalón asustado salto y cogió su móvil. Vio el nombre de Alice en la pantalla. Ignoro la llamada y apago el móvil.

Continúo encerrada durante toda la velada de la tarde hasta que escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

Bella ya llego los Cullens, deja la pereza y vístete. hoy habla un anuncio importante… Alice ya viene hacia acá para ayudarte… muy pronto serán algo más que amigas – grito su madre emocionada…

Ella solo respiro y bufo miro hacia la ventana el atardecer ya estaba dando a la noche… no quiera saber nada y de nadie… solo deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla y que se despertara de nuevo en Italia.

Sus ojos estaban secos… se prometió no volver a llorar pero era imposible. Las lágrimas era lo único que la desahogaban del intenso dolor que sentía… escucho los golpes de nuevo y se abrazó a ella misma con el fin de protegerse.

Escucho el clic que indicaba que su puerta ya no tenía seguro. Se maldijo a ella misma por darle el poder a Alice de tener las llaves de casa y habitación. la vio entrara con su esplendorosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

Oh vamos bella deja de estar durmiendo… - paro al ver a Bella quien la miraba con ojos de furia.

¿A qué vienes Alice?

Bells…- contesto sorprendida…

Mejor vete de acá.

Frunció el ceño extrañada todo en la mañana había estado bien bella se veía alegre cuando la saludo en el aeropuerto o cuando le entrego su detalle en el camino a casa…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ya deja de actuar… lárgate.

- ¿porque qué hecho? – temerosa cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Una sonrisa cínica salió de los labios de Bella.

No es suficiente con el que te hayas burlado de mí, que Edward y Rosalíe sean tus cómplices. ¿a qué vienes? A exhibir la hermosa y futura familia.

¡Bella! ¿Cómo?…

Bella se paró y tomo sus maletas que estaban sin desempacar…

Es fácil ocultar cosas Al – Alice se estremeció al oír su sobrenombre en tono melodioso y tranquilo.

Bella por favor escúchame…

¡No!, entiendo por qué me veías con pesar cuando llegue. Ya entiendo el silencio de Edward al verme y el por qué estaba junto a rose en el aeropuerto todo el tiempo. Entiendo muchas cosas y una de esas es alejarme de ti y de tu familia…

….

Llego al presente al escuchar la voz asustada del niño.

Por favor no me sueltes no quiero ir con mama- dijo el niño tembloroso. Bella acuclillo al frente del niño y le acaricio con ternura la mejilla…

¿Mama?- pregunto bella.

Asintió el niño y vio a su madre acercarse furiosa… Alec se escondió detrás de la espalda de bella mientras que esta miraba extrañada la escena.

-disculpe siempre hace este berrinche cuando no quiere irse se disculpó Alice sin fijarse bien de bella.

-Alec ven acá ya. Peter va creer que te hicieron algo…- bufo desesperada- ven te daré un helado con la condición de que sueltes a la señorita vale...- suplico desesperada.

Bella rio no podía creer que la Alice que conoció se desesperara de tal manera por un niño. se agacho tomando la estatura de Alec - ¿cuál es tu helado preferido?- Pregunto al niño con una sonrisa que él le correspondió.

-brownie-

- en serio ese es mi favorito también- se paró y pidió al heladero dos helado de brownie

Alice miro a la mujer que le regalaba un helado a su hijo la había visto un rostro como ese no se olvidaba más sin unos ojos tan llamativos como los que tenía la mujer. Un solo nombre se le vino a la mente cuando la reconoció.

Isabella swan?- pregunto temblorosa.

Hola Alice- sonrió bella entregándole el helado al pequeño.

Bella… oh por dios bella – sus ojos verdes se aguaron y sin querer se lanzó así a abrazarla.- no puedo creer que estés aquí no he sabido de ti durante años como…

Bella rio no quería ser grosera solo deseaba salir corriendo y olvidar todo…

-creo que ya arregle el problema con hijo. Me tengo que ir Alice me alegro que estés bien…- se dispuso a irse

- Bella espera.

- no es de Edward es mi hijo. Quede embarazada después de que tu fueras. Una noche de tragos, es igual a mi hermano…

- no te he pedido explicaciones- y se fue…

- Bella – llamo de nuevo.

Ella paro su caminar.

Podemos hablar algún día, un café al menos.

Lo pensó por unos segundos

Lo siento Al- negó y camino.

Alice tomo la mano Alec que estaba feliz comiendo su helado.

Suspiro angustiaba sabia cuanto hirió a Bella.

Ella se veía como otra persona, una nueva mujer que brillaba y que ella por su egoísmo y con ayuda de su hermano y de rose opacaron…. Un temblor la recorrió

Sabía que Edward volvería a ella. Temía por su hermano.

Él no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas al saber que ella lo olvido.

Quedo impactada la ver que ella se acercaba a un apuesto hombre y lo abrazaba con fuerza, después lo beso y con sus manos juntas se fueron…

Oh por dios que Edward no se entere- rogo angustiada…

Avances…

¿¡Bella!?

¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- lo mismo pregunto – contesto él.

¿Cariño lo conoces?- pregunto Garrett con una sonrisa…

Edward hervía por dentro al ver como aquel ser se acercaba a ella y la envolvía en sus brazos no era solo eso. Sino que también el muy descarado la besaba en sus hermoso labios que una vez le pertenecieron a él...


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Again me**_

_**Beteado por Sarita Martinez.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran autora Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo dejo volar mi imaginación y juego un poco con ellos.**

**Summary: Un error que acabó con un sueño, una familia que la traicionó y un corazón que fue destruido por la codicia y el orgullo. Bella Swan reconstruyó su vida después de tantos golpes, pero su corazón nunca volvió a estar completo. ¿Podrá ser reconstruido por el mismo ser que lo destruyó?**

**A todas que mandaron un RW un besote inmenso este capítulo es para todas ustedes. Al igual las que mandaron favoritos y alertas.**

**Nina Duciel Lna Twilight jacke94 jupy Melyna-Ortiz Lupin410 Natalia Castro Rommyev LoreMolina Lurix Milla Whitlock Loca anonima Elizabethmasencullen16 luzdeluna2012 ashleyswan Lyli Salvatore Volturi Moonlullaby97 zujeyane Mary Cullen MONIELITA CULLEN NiaGaby AleLupis Camila conde.**

**_CUANDO TERMINEN DE LEER POR FAVOR LEAN LA NOTA DEL AUTOR._**

**_ACLARACION Y UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO._**

**_Capítulo 4_**

Alice vio a la pareja alejarse, tomó su celular y marcó el número que se sabía de memoria.

—Madre, ¿dónde está Edward?

Esme Cullen, la reina de hielo de la familia, contestó: —Se fue tras de ella. —El desprecio teñido de cinismo fluía en su voz.

—Pero…

—No lo pude detener. Rosalie lo convenció de ir, sin importarle su estado. La muy ilusa se dejó llevar por el amor.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Alice confundida.

—Sí. Rosalie y Emmett se reencontraron, pero él se fue.

—Oh, por Dios. ¿Y Edward?

—A Edward no le importó. Solo aprovechó la oportunidad de irse.

— ¿Y qué hay de la empresa?

—Tu padre la está manejando por el momento.

—Madre, tenemos que hablar. Quiero que vengas a Londres.

—Alice… —reprochó su madre.

—No esta vez. Él te necesita, así que debes venir. Si no lo haces, olvídate de Alec.

—No seas ingenia y no me amenaces con esas estupideces. Sé cuáles son mis deberes con mis hijos. Iré, pero no esperes que me comporte con ella.

—Madre…

—No pidas más Alice. Estaré ahí lo más pronto posible —y colgó.

Un estremecimiento de angustia recorrió la espalda de Alice. Sabía que esto no había acabado; era el comienzo del fin.

—Mami —dijo Alec.

Alice despertó de su epifanía. Sin importarle si estaba en la calle y cualquiera podría verla, tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza. Canalizó en él todo el miedo y el dolor que su familia iba a sufrir. El imperio Cullen iba a caer…

_**Una semana después**_

Bella abrió los ojos, con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que Garrett era el que dejaba esas delicadas caricias sobre su espalda. Fingió estar dormida mientras sentía los suaves toques esparcidos por su piel de porcelana.

—Sé que estás despierta, bella durmiente.

Con una queja y un pequeño movimiento de su parte, comenzó a despabilarse. La risa de Garrett vibró en su piel desnuda.

—Cinco minutos —pidió Bella con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento.

—Hoy no. Este es nuestro día.

—Todos los días para ti son nuestros.

—Lo sé, pero este es especial —replicó él.

Bella se removió y lo miró, quedando frente a él en posición fetal. Los dos estaban desnudos, y Bella se sonrojó al recordar lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. No sabía cómo pudo abrir los ojos si le dolía todo el cuerpo como si hubiera estado en un maratón.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella sonriendo y cambiando los pensamientos de su mente.

—Te tengo una sorpresa, y para ello necesito que le digas a la gruñona de tu jefa que te deje salir con tu adorable y sensual hombre esta noche.

— ¡Hey! Ella no es gruñona.

—Sí, lo es —afirmó, acercándose a ella para besarla. Ella respondió a sus labios de una manera espontánea, recibiendo su caricia con gusto a la vez que acariciaba la piel expuesta de Garrett.

—Buenos días —susurró él contra sus labios.

—Buenos días —contestó ella—. ¿Qué hay el día de hoy?

—Hoy comienza la nueva exposición en la galería. Siendo tú mi musa, quiero que veas mis obras maestras.

Bella lo empujó, recostándolo y saltando encima de él emocionada. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Lo besó mientras él soltaba una carcajada.

—Porque te quiero solo para mí. Así que dile a tu jefa que tienes a un bello hombre en tu cama, que te necesita y que resulta ser el nuevo artista de Londres.

—No creo que mi jefa me suelte así de fácil.

—Vamos. Sé que te dejará ir.

—Tendrás que convencerla.

—Será un placer.

Fue así como sus cuerpos se unieron en un solo ser. Garrett la acariciaba en los puntos estratégicos de su cuerpo mientras que ella solo pudo sentir y ver el cielo gracias a él. Sus cuerpos se movían acompasadamente. Con las manos de ella sobre el cabello de él y sus labios unidos, formaban la bella imagen del amor hecho carne.

Mientras el clímax los alcanzaba y cubría sus sentidos en oleadas de placer, les llegó el bello recuerdo de cuando todo comenzó para ellos.

_**Flashback.**_

_**Cinco años atrás.**_

— _¿Qué es lo más bello de pintar? —le preguntó Bella a Garrett, quien seguía concentrado en su lienzo._

—_Dejar que el mismo pincel sea tu guía._

—_Buena respuesta —murmuró Bella pensativa. Era igual que escribir, no sabes si las palabras que planeas resultar ser las mismas que al final están sobre el papel—. El escribir y pintar son artes casi iguales… —comentó al reflexionarlo. Garrett soltó la brocha y se acercó a ella, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo—. Te tengo una propuesta._

—_Habla._

—_Quiero que me ayudes con el diseño del proyecto que quiero hacer._

— _¿El de la revista? —sonrió._

—_Sí. Serías el mejor. ¿Por favor? —Pidió, sentándose frente a él y tomándolo de las manos—. Podemos unir nuestras artes y hacer de esto una gran obra. Incluso la he planeado desde hace años y podría ser un éxito. Vamos, di que sí —terminó con un puchero de niña, frunciendo sus labios._

—_Hhmm, aún no lo sé —contestó Garrett en son de burla, mirándola de reojo._

—_Vamos, no te hagas el rogado —dijo Bella entre risas._

—_No estoy rogando. Solo estoy negociando._

— _¿Y qué quieres a cambio? ¿Dinero, o ser mi…?_

—_Una cita —decidió rotundo._

…

_Jasper y Bella veían a Breen bailar en medio de toda la pista, mientras que toda todos los comensales que la veía se reían de sus pasos extrovertidos y exagerados. Garrett, que la acompañaba, no se quedaba atrás…_

_El restaurante era la viva imagen de una cueva cavernícola. Se escuchaban los tambores al son que Garrett y Breen bailaban, los meseros parecían cavernícolas vestidos con trajes de piel, cubriendo lo esencial y acompañaban con pasos extraños a la loca pareja que baila. _

_El ambiente era familiar y tranquilo. Y el menú sólo contenía carne y pollo._

_Esta era la idea de Garrett de una cita._ No es algo normal_, pensó Bella apenas entró en el restaurant._

—_Sé que es nuestra primera cita, pero no quería ser tradicional —dijo Garrett apenas entraron al extraño restaurant._

—_Es de locos —contestó Bella con emoción. Observó sorprendida cómo un cavernícola se le acercaba, la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba a una mesa privada en una "cueva."_

_Bella miró expectante a Garrett y él rio asintiendo. Ella estaba encantada con el lugar; nunca pensó regresar en el tiempo de tal manera. Cuando llegaron a la mesa Bella se sentó y el mesero cavernícola le señaló una piedra, golpeándola contra la mesa, indicándole que lo llamara cuando quisiera ordenar. Se rio ante lo absurdo de la situación._

—_Creo que seguiré aceptando tus citas —comentó riendo y mirando los jeroglíficos en la pared, de hombres cazando a bestias._

—_Eso espero —le respondió Garrett con una gran sonrisa._

…

_Tiempo después, cuando estaban en una charla divertida en donde Garrett le contaba a Bella acerca de cómo había encontrado el restaurant por su obsesión con la era del hielo, y cómo "Manny" era su héroe._

_Bella no paraba de reír. Pensaba que era refrescante para el alma él era su sol personal. Mientras probaba el delicioso platillo frente a ella, unos toques en su espalda interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Volteando, se encontró con Bree, su amiga que había conocido en el viaje a Italia._

_Emocionada, saltó y la abrazó. Después notó al joven y apuesto rubio de ojos azules detrás de ella. Las presentaciones se hicieron y todos se sentaron en la misma mesa, como viejos amigos después de años sin verse._

—_Creo que esto no era lo que tenía planeado. —Garrett se acercó por detrás de Bella y le susurró al oído, un poco jadeante por la actividad física que acababa de hacer._

_Bella se dio la vuelta y se topó con los ojos de Garrett. Un extraño temblor la recorrió y una sensación desconocida la hizo reaccionar y alejarse un poco, sacando una estúpida excusa._

—_Tengo que ir al tocador —murmuró._

—_Está bien._

_Miraba su reflejo en el espejo con nervios. Estaba totalmente sonrojada. No sabía qué le sucedía, solo sabía que lo que sentía no era normal._

—_Es solo Garrett, tu amigo —se repitió a sí misma en voz baja, sin darse cuenta que una espectadora la veía._

—_Bells, ¿qué pasó?_

—_Edward y Rosalie se van a casar. —Sus ojos se aguaron al recordarlo, y así inició una conversación de media hora con su amiga, contando con detalle todo lo que había pasado._

—_Maldito hijo de pu…_

—_Breen —la regañó Bella._

—_No, Bella. ¿Cómo fue posible que te hiciera eso?_

—_Lo hizo, y no fue imposible —su voz salió con resignación._

—_Pero tú…_

—_Las cosas con él no se dieron de la forma que esperaba. Tal vez ese viaje con Emmett no resultó como lo esperábamos. Sé que era absurdo. Tener una relación con alguien e irte con tu mejor amigo a Italia no se ve muy bien, pero las cosas estaban empeorando. Él se hizo posesivo y a mí no me gustaba. Por eso tomé la oportunidad que mi padre me dio para alejarme y pensar las cosas mejor._

—_Así podrías regresar aceptando sus errores y amando a tu hombre imperfecto._

_Breen la abrazó y la consoló por un buen rato. Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se separaran y salieran de la tensa atmósfera que se creaba cada vez que hablaban de Edward._

— _¿Por qué las mujeres se demoran tanto? ¡Sal, Bells! ¡Tengo una propuesta que te encantará! —gritó Garrett, golpeando la puerta del baño._

_Bella y Breen se rieron. — ¿Él te hace feliz, no? —le preguntó Breen._

— _¿Quién? ¿Garrett?_

—_Sí._

—_Es un buen amigo —contestó._

—_Claro… —dijo Breen volteando los ojos mientras jalaba un mechón del cabello de Bella._

— _¡Hey! —se quejó ella._

—_No seas llorona y camina —bromeó, sacándole la lengua—. No puedo creer que estés tan ciega._

— _¿Qué dices?_

—_Nada —repuso rápidamente._

_Salieron del baño y el ambiente seguía siendo impresionante. Bella se acercó a la mesa en donde Jazz y Garrett tomaban una cerveza y se sentó al lado de su nuevo amigo._

—_Te tengo una sorpresa —le dijo Garrett tan pronto como la vio llegar._

— _¿Otra?_

_Asintió. —Sé que es nuestra primera cita oficial, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de llamar a Jazz. Es un escritor, editor y sabe cómo crear una empresa, así que pensé que podrían charlar y…_

_Bella no dejó que Garrett terminara de hablar y lo besó con emoción en la mejilla, sin importarle los espectadores. Cuando lo conoció, le fue difícil tenerle confianza, pero el tiempo le había mostrado que podía confiarle todo. Y le estaba entregando la posibilidad de cumplir sus sueños._

_Jazz y Breen se rieron ante la escena, pues Garrett tenía una cara de idiota después de la demostración de afecto de Bella. Jasper comenzó a hablar con ella; y desde entonces, junto con la ayuda de Jazz, Breen y Garrett, crearon la editorial._

_Todo se dio en tan solo cinco años. Londres se volvió su hogar y cada día trabajaba más en su revista. Al principio era un boletín donde resaltaban lo importante de la política y economía del país._

_Con ayuda de Jasper y Breen, su ahora publicista, sacaron adelante todo el proyecto. Actualmente eran socios. Bella era la dueña de la editorial, mientras que Jasper, Breen y Garrett eran socios mayoritarios._

_En lo que ella progresaba, su familia nunca la llamó. Un día, cerca de un año después de llegar a Londres, lo único que recibió fue un correo electrónico. Era de su padre, en el cual la invitaba a la boda de su hermana con… él._

_Eso terminó de completar la barrera y no volvió a contactar a nadie de su familia. La frase "es una nueva vida", se convirtió en su lema y mantra de todos los días._

_Cada día, Garrett se convertía en un compañero de su vida. Trabajaban, reían, comían y salían juntos. En fin… todo lo que hace una pareja normal. Un observador cualquiera juzgaría a simple vista que eran una pareja de enamorados._

_Los años pasaron y la relación con Garrett creció. Por fin pudo independizarse, y así nació su revista._

_**Fin de Flashback.**_

En un silencio cómodo, en donde la paz está no sólo en tu cuerpo, sino también en el ambiente… Ahí es donde la persona piensa que es afortunado de estar vivo y de encontrar a la persona que le mira y le ama.

El amor no es amor si no tiene dolor. Es como el oro, que necesita fuego para forjarse. _Eso_ era lo que Garrett pensaba y sentía por Bella. Y ella, cuando ve a Garrett, se confunde. Si esos sentimientos que todavía crecen dentro de su corazón fueran amor…

Lo quería negar, pero la duda la carcomía.

—Agradezco que llegaras a mí —dijo él mirándola fijamente, creando una conexión entre sus ojos.

Bella lo miró y sonrió, acariciando su rostro.

—No puedo estar en mejor lugar que este.

Garrett se rio y pasó su mano amorosamente sobre el rostro de Bella. Sus ojos mostraban duda y temor por lo que iba a decir.

—No soporto tenerte lejos. Ven a vivir conmigo —pidió Garrett con sus ojos fijos en ella.

Bella sólo asintió y lo besó, uniendo nuevamente sus cuerpos y sus almas.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE PARA LAS QUE QUIERE SEGUIR EXCLUSIVAMENTE MIS HISTORIAS TENGO UNA CUENTA DE FACE QUE ES: ****camila erza.**

**AQUÍ HABRÁ FOTOS Y NOTAS ESPECIALES DE TODOS LOS FICS LAS ESPERO !**

**fotos especiales del cap 4 de again me**

* * *

_**¡Primero que todo lo logre! El capítulo anterior fue un abre bocas de la relación de Bells y Garrett como pudieron notar. Este capítulo iba al principio con más detalles del presente pero lo tuve que dividir, para que la historia concordara.**_

_**No quiero que esta historia se convierta en un guion triple X como muchos fics que andan en el famdon pero necesito la colaboración y opinión de ustedes. ¿Quieren que le ponga más picante a los lemmon? Espero sus respuestas y consejos.**_

_**Me gustaría que ustedes aportaran sus gustos musicales para ponerle ambiente musical a la historia espero también sus recomendaciones que serán de gran ayuda. Y sean parte de este proyecto que no solo es mio sino de ustedes. Las lectoras que le dan vida..**_

_**Mi beta sarita dijo "Sólo te diré, que si pones más tiempos sexys entre Garrett y Bella, te voy a golpear. Severamente" ¿me echaran tomatazos y golpes ustedes también?...**_

_**Otra cosita a las que no hayan visto el tráiler NUEVO de again me aquí se les dejo. No es el mismo… es más hermoso.**_

watch?v=uDEtFAC7_b0

_**Imágenes del restaurante en donde Garrett envió a Bella. Atención este restaurant existe pero está en república Checa - Plaga. Me tome la libertad de escritora que este fantástico lugar estuviera en Londres.**_ watch?v=uDEtFAC7_b0

* * *

_**Son las mejores chicas en verdad:**_

**Nina Duciel:** creo que con lo que hayas leído estés de acuerdo conmigo

**Lna Twilight** ¡quiero escuchar tus teorías!

**jacke94:** no te puedo revelar todo… cuanto me gustaría soltar la lengua y decirlo todo pero a debido tiempo entenderás

**jupy;** todo se resolverá tal vez para bien, tal vez para mal.

**Melyna-Ortiz:** para la próxima veremos a un Edward en acción dentro de una semana tendrán capitulo Nuevo…

**Lupin410**: aquí estoy espero que te haya gustado.

**Natalia Castro**: lo hare me estoy poniendo la pilas en esto.

**Rommyev**: espero que te haya gustado este.

**LoreMolina** : tu comentario me encanto… no tengo palabras de describir lo que sentí a leerlo solo fue hermoso. Esa la idea de la historia que no sea lo mismo de siempre, que tenga variantes en los personajes ya sea en su personalidad y físico. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.

**Lurix** muy pronto veremos esos enfrentamientos!

**Milla Whitlock** Edward se alejó por idiota… (No te diré el cómo y el porqué) por creer algo que nunca sucedió y ahora quiere volver a recuperarla. Poco a poco se van revelando los secretos y la vida de ambos. (Pasado y presente) espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo.

**Loca anonima** : ¡aquí estoy! , tendremos capitulo pronto.

**Elizabethmasencullen16:** jajajaja aquí estoy con mi maldad… para que veas que soy buena les dejo un tráiler y un pequeño adelanto además actualizare más pronto de lo normal.

**luzdeluna2012** y esta vez también

**ashleyswan** dentro de poco sabrás como será ver en acción a Edward, te asuro no será nada bonito.

**Lyli Salvatore Volturi**: alec no solo será un niño sino un personaje muy importante… y todos los vulturí también.

**Moonlullaby97** estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo…

**zujeyane** lo sabrás mas adelante… gracias por tus comentarios me hacen ver mi errores.

**Mary Cullen** aww es bueno saber que te gusto el tráiler… te lo agradezco por leer y por esas palabras tan bellas nos vemos muy pronto.

**MONIELITA CULLEN** espero que esto te siga encantando…

**NiaGaby** espero que te haya gustado nos vemos muy pronto.

**AleLupis** esta bola de personas va crecer cada día mas como una avalancha! Espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**_Adelanto_**

**_-Charlie está enfermo y ella no sabe nada- contesto Edward con desesperación_**

**_- ¡lo sé! que quieras que haga – tras el móvil estaba una furiosa y angustiada Rosalíe…. – Necesitamos que regrese…._**

**_-Tú crees que Bella lo aceptara?_**

**_-¿Es mi padre no creo que se negara?- contesto Rosalíe angustiada…_**

**…**

**_Estaba enfrente de la puerta de Bella, golpeo con sus nudillos la simple barrera de manera que lo separa de ella._**

**_Sus nervios eran visibles sus movimientos de ansiedad lo delataban. no dejaba de pasarse las manos nerviosos por sus cabello creando un caos en él y caminaba de un lado a otro casi dejando un hueco sobre el piso ._**

**_Escucho el abrir de la puerta pero para su sorpresa no era Bella a la que veía era un hombre…_**

**…**

**_- ¿¡Bella!?_**

**_- ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?_**

**_- lo mismo pregunto – contesto él._**

**_- ¿Cariño lo conoces?- pregunto Garrett con una sonrisa…_**

**_Edward hervía por dentro al ver como aquel ser se acercaba a ella y la envolvía en sus brazos no era solo eso. Sino que también el muy descarado la besaba en sus labios que una vez le pertenecieron a él..._**

**_Era el mismo hombre quien estaba en el departamento de ella. y su mente creaba las manera de matarlo..._**

RECIBO QUEJAS REGAÑOS Y SOBRE TODOS CONSEJOS CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS NOS VEMOS PRONTO.


End file.
